Many convertible automobiles are now furnished with both a hard top and a soft top. Usually the hard top is used in the winter and the soft top in the summer. Such usage requires that the hard top be stored for part of the year. Additionally, the removal of such tops requires two people since they are quite cumbersome and heavy.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide an apparatus for removal and storage of such automobile tops.